Is This Really Happening?
by belle823
Summary: I don't own anything regarding Glee. (Dani is simply because I couldn't find a category to put this story under with just Demi.)
1. Chapter 1

Girls everywhere balling their eyes out, screams coming from every direction of the room. Tonight, some dreams were going to be fulfilled. But, for me, it was another Saturday night where I was alone in my room going crazy and fangirling over everything and anything that came from Dani Lovato's Neon Lights Tour. I was really excited for this tour, but I was also pretty disappointed because I wasn't going to be able to go. Nevertheless, I was excited to see my idol perform, whether it's through terrible-quality YouTube videos, or hopefully one day, in the reflection of my very own eyes.

It was eleven at night and I was in my room, all over Twitter looking for the newest Vine videos, Instagram videos, or Keeks of Dani's show. I was pretty excited, like I said, I love watching Dani perform; especially when she performed Got Dynamite. That song had been one of my favorites for a long time, and now that she was performing it along with her songs from her newest album, with the exception of a couple of the songs that she was bringing back like she'd done with Got Dynamite. The reason why I loved Got Dynamite so much was because it always brought out the dirty in Dani, and I really enjoyed that. I wasn't sure if I was lesbian, straight, or bi, but regardless of whatever I labeled myself as, I was totally lesbian for Dani.

About thirty minutes after Dani was on stage and I was fangirling all over Twitter, my brother came in my room.

"Hey, do you know where the nail clippers are?" my brother asked. My brother had a bit of a OCD tendency when it came to his nails. If they weren't short and all the same length, he would go mad.

"No. I thought you took mine yesterday, didn't you?" I replied. My brother however was still a bit messy, and tended to lose things easily.

"I thought I put them back... I'll ask mom. Hey, I brought home some cookies. They're downstairs on the counter." He said, as his voice got quieter as he walked away.

So, being a human being that can't resist cookies, I went to go grab the cookies. When I got downstairs, the cookies were in a box. I grabbed a couple of cookies when I noticed there was a piece of paper under the cookies. I thought that was weird, but I didn't think anything of it and picked it up, and made my way to the trash can, as I bit into a cookie while taking a glance at the paper. When got a good enough glance, I had realized it was a concert ticket. Not just any concert ticket though. It was a Dani Lovato concert ticket. I immediately screamed; I think that's the loudest I've ever screamed too. About thirty seconds after the scream, I heard my brother coming downstairs.

"Awh, I wanted to see your reaction. Couldn't you have waited a couple of minutes?" my brother said with a laugh, as he nudged me.

"Jason! Are these for me..? Oh my god, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squealed with excitement.

"You're welcome, lil sis. They actually weren't that expensive, and I figured as an early birthday, or late Christmas present, they'd be great!"

The next morning, I decided to text my friend, Charlie, who was also going to one of Dani's concerts and ask her what day she was going.

**To Charlie: Charlie! My brother got me concert tickets to Dani's concert! I'm freaking out! When are you going to her concert, again? **

**From Charlie: Wow, that's awesome! I'm going on March second! How about you?**

**To Charlie: OMG! Me too! Wow! That's awesome! I can't breathe, I'm so excited! Meet me at the red park!**

Charlie and I had been friends since the first grade, we met at lunch, he was eating with his friends, and I was new to the school, and he had asked me if I wanted to come and play tag with him and his friends at recess later. Of course, being a new kid and not having any friends at that school, I said yes. We eventually found out that we lived in the same neighborhood, and in our neighborhood there were four parks. We named them the 'red park' and so on, according to what color the slides were at the parks. We found that the only park we could actually ride the swings on was the red park, because those swings were higher than the others and it wasn't as easy for other kids to get on them. I was actually one of the kids that couldn't quite reach the swing, but Charlie was taller than me and could reach them, so he helped me up to get on the swing.

I tossed on some simple skinny jeans, t-shirt, converse and jacket. It wasn't as chilly where I lived compared to other places, and thankfully, it was 65 degrees outside.

When I met Charlie at the park, we imminently squealed and ran to each other in a hug.

"Ahh! This is will be so awesome!" we kept telling each other.

We spent the rest of the day just talking about what we were going to do at the concert, what we were going to wear, and how we would get there, even though I was pretty sure my brother would drive us.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry if I get something wrong in the story, I've never actually been like to a meet and greet or sound check, so I don't know what goes on back there, and how it works. Anyway, enjoy!**

Before I knew it, it was March first. Charlie and I had counted down the days until the concert, and we had felt like time was moving so slow, yet so fast at the same time.

When I woke up, I got a text from Charlie.

**From Charlie:** **Help! I don't know what to wear, can you come over?**

**To Charlie: What do you mean you don't know what to wear? We had set like twelve different outfits you could wear! Just wear one of those.**

**From Charlie: no! they won't do! I need something better. This night will be something I won't forget and I can't be wearing some gross outfit.**

Charlie was one of those people, that would have their minds set on something. Then, the day before the event, starts having a HUGE panic attack, and goes crazy. It's the only bad thing about him, really.

**To Charlie: haha. Omw.**

When I got to Charlie's house, his mom let me in and I went up to his room. When I opened the door there was literally clothes everywhere. I honestly didn't even know Charlie had that much clothes.

"Charlie, gosh, relax!" I tell him, as he continues looking through his clothes.

"No! I can't, I have to find something good to wear." He replies.

"You're going to have a good time wheather you're in sweats or a tux, so just go with this," I point to one of his many outfits spread on his bed, it was a simple t-shirt, and a pair of jeans, it was simple, and what a lot of other people would probably wear, "it's perfect."

"But, why wear that when you can wear this?" he pulls a cookie monster shirt up and holds it infront of himself.

"Then wear that shirt, it doesn't matter what you wear, it's just a concert, I mean yeah it's a Dani concert, but it's not like some prom or something."

"okay, I guess you're right." He sighed. "can you help me clean my room now?" he laughs.

The next day, Charlie and I head into Fairfax with Jason. Jason gave me $100 for some merch and food. When Charlie and I got in the building, there were so many teenage girls, it was so crazy.

Later, Charlie and I got in line for Dani's meet and greet. My I could tell Charlie was freaking out, so I had calm him down a bit.

When we got up to meet Dani, she was so nice, and she was really kind.

"Hi! I'm Charlie, and this is my friend, Isabella." Charlie blurted out.

"Hi, Charlie, Isabella. How are you two?" Dani said, very cheefully.

"Well, I'm great, but this one is freaking out every two seconds." I said, pointing to Charlie, as he blushed.

"Haha," she laughed "well it's great to meet you both."

"Yeah! It's great to meet you! You're my idol" Charlie blurted, he was obviously very nervous, and as embarassed as he was, it was kind of funny to me.

Charlie doesn't exactly get SUPER excited over a lot, so this was interesting to see his fangirl panicky side.

"Awhh, thanks!" Dani let out her famous laugh and hugged us.

"I just wanted to say, you've helped me through a lot, you know? I honestly don't know where I'd be if it weren't for you. You've kept me strong through the big and little things." I said, probably too fast to be understood.

"Aww," she blushed a little. "Derrick, come here." She called over someone, and I wasn't sure who he was, but I was kinda nervous. She started to whisper something to him, and I couldn't understand completely what she was saying, afterall, behind us was about a hundred people, and in the room we were in there were over thirty, almost all of them were either talking someone there, or singing along to the music. All I could hear her say was "after I… dressing room… snacks," I figured she was just talking about after the show or something.

"Well, let's take our picture, guys." She said even more cheery than before.

Our picture came out pretty well, after we looked at the picture, one of the guys there gave us the picture, and we were leaving. When we stepped out of the meet and greet room, the guy Derrick, came over and told us to follow him. I looked at Charlie and while Derrick had his back turned, Charlie whispered to me, "Don't worry, if he pulls anything, I can take him." Charlie said half serious and half jokingly, and he flexed his bicep. Charlie wasn't a very manly guy, but he was pretty buff. So, I grabbed Charlie's arm and walked behind him, as we followed Derrick.


	3. Chapter 3

Derrick had ended up taking us backstage, which was a weird experience. I had never even been to a concert before, so this whole experience was going to be something I wouldn't forget no matter what.

"Alright, you two, go chill out, there should be some snacks if you're hungry, and the bathroom is over there." Derrick said as he pointed to a door.

"Um, why are we here?" I asked, politely.

"Dani wants to chat with you two. Just sit tight, she's going to be done with the meet and greet in about ten minutes or so." He said. I started to realize how monotone his voice was.

"…why does she want to talk to us?" Charlie questioned.

"I don't know, but she's my boss, and she told me to take you two back here. I don't get to ask questions." He replied, clearly getting sick of us thinking he was up to something.

"Okay." I said, as Derrick sighed. Derrick was clearly getting tired of us. "But Charlie is allergic to nuts, are there any nuts in the snacks?"

"No. I have to go, like I said, Dani will be here in about ten minutes. Have fun." Derrick left and closed the door behind him.

"Well. This is strange." I told Charlie, clearly not as worried as I was. He grabbed a chocolate bar off the table, and proceeded to eat it.

"Yeah, this is super cool though. I mean, we're in Dani Lovato's dressing room, eating her chocolate bars! Who else can say that?" he replied to me, pretty impressed with this whole situation.

"Yeah, but I don't understand why we're back here, I mean I'm sure plenty of other people have met her and said similar if not the same thing to her, so why would she ask us to come back to her dressing room?" I said. I was definitely not as comfortable as Charlie, while he was relaxing and stuffing his face with the chocolate bar.

"Oh, relax; she probably does this at all her shows. She chooses a fan or two and they get to come backstage with her. That, or we're on some prank TV show." He said with a laugh.

"Whatever."

After ten minutes of questioning everything, Dani came back to her dressing room.

"Whoa! What are you guys doing in here?" she screamed.

"That Derrick dude told us to come back here." Charlie said, quickly standing up.

"Derrick is such an idiot," she whispered to herself, "um; you're not supposed to be back here…you were supposed to be sent to the lounge. Give me a second, and then come with me." Dani said, we decided to give her some privacy by standing outside of her door to wait for her, instead of watching her every move in the room, which would probably creep her out.

"Alright, let's go." She told us, and started walking in front of us. "So, how have you been?"

"Well, from between when you asked fifteen minutes ago, to now, pretty confused." I told her.

"Why's that?" she questioned me.

"Well, right after we left the meet and greet room, we get some tall buff guy in our face ad he tells us to follow him, and he doesn't tell us why. His only explanation was 'I don't know; I don't ask questions.' I mean, if that doesn't make you confused, what does?" I replied.

Dani laughed a bit. "Yeah, sorry about that, I guess I could've given a bit of an explanation. I'll tell you in a bit."

Dani guided Charlie and I to the lounge. "Well, here's the lounge." She looks at Charlie's face, which immediately brightened, and she laughed. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Hell yeah, this is the coolest thing, like ever!" he says, just before he takes off.

To me, the room wasn't all that, it was just a couple tables, a vending machine or two, a ping pong table, a Xbox and ps3, of course with a TV. Charlie went up and turned on the TV. I mean, how are you going to choose an Xbox or ps3 over Dani Lovato? I mean, Charlie didn't get to play a lot of video games growing up because his mom didn't like them, but he did play a lot of them on my Xbox with me. I don't get guys, sometimes.

"Well, he's off." I laughed and told Dani.

"Yep, ha-ha." She laughs back; somehow, it was really awkward.

"So, are you now going to tell me why you wanted to chat with me and Charlie?"

"Oh, yes. Well, I actually only wanted Derrick to bring back to the lounge, but he brought your friend as well, which I guess is okay. I mean, he's pretty distracted." She said with a laugh. "I asked Derrick to bring you back here, because I thought you were kind of…cute."

What? Did Dani Lovato just call me _cute_? I think Dani Lovato just called me _cute_. But wait, isn't she straight? I mean, Joe Jonas and Wilmer Valderrama.

"You think I'm… but aren't you straight?" I questioned her, clearly shocked.

"I'm kind of, well, bi."

"So you thought I was…cute and you just invited me backstage?"

"Well, yeah."

"Well, what do you want; my number?" I replied.

All of the sudden, she reaches in her bra. At this point, I feel like everything is going in slow motion. Dani Lovato is reaching inside her bra in front of me. I'm trying so hard to not fangirl all over her, but it's really hard. I try to fight the smile; but it's just not working. There I am. Smiling like a clown while Dani Lovato is right in front of me. She pulls a piece of paper.

"Here." She says to me.

The paper has a couple digits written across it. Like a phone number. Wait, this is her phone number. Dani Lovato has just given me her phone number. _Dani Lovato just gave me her phone number._ At this point, it's pretty obvious that I'm excited I just got her phone number. I look over to Charlie who is too busy focusing on his video game, and then I look back at Dani whose eyes are on me and me only.

"Um, thanks" I smile at her. I grab a napkin from the little dispenser thing, and write my number on it. "I'm really clumsy, and if I lose your number, this way we can stay in touch, unless like, you follow me on twitter or something." I say, half-jokingly of course. I mean, how cool would it be to have Dani Lovato follow you on twitter? I mean after all, she doesn't follow fans on twitter, so that would be really cool. I guess at this point, I'm more than a fan to her, though.

"What's your twitter username?" she asks me

"What?"

Did she just ask me…is she going to follow me? Is this real life?

"What is your twitter username?" she says slowly.

After twenty minutes of bonding over random stuff, and Charlie having fun playing the Xbox, one of Dani's assistants or something comes in the room.

"Hey, Dani, you were supposed to be back at meet and greet five minutes ago, we've got to get going." He tells her.

"Uhm, yeah, right, give me a sec, okay? And by the way, give these two backstage passes." She orders, and the assistant does just that.

"Well, I've got to go back to meet and greet, but you have my number, and I follow you on twitter, so there is no excuse to you not keeping in contact." She laughs and says. "It's been a great time meeting you, maybe we can hang out some time, I'll be in the area for about a week." She says, starting to look sad.

"Oh you think I'd just pass up the opportunity to talk to my idol?" I ask her, feeling a bit offended.

"Well, you might."

"I would never, and whoever did, they're crazy. Like, put them in an insane asylum asap." I tell her.

"awh, thanks!" she says, reaching out for a hug. I of course, return the hug, happy. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Dani, let's go!" the voice behind the door yells.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she yells back.

"Well, this is good bye." She looks down.

"Not for long. I'll be in the audience, or something." I tell her.

Out of nowhere, she kisses me.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I updated.**

Right after the kiss, my mind was racing. I had never even had a real, passionate kiss before, or even been in a serious relationship. What was I supposed to do? Was I kissing her right? Am I doing something wrong?

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, and then she waved and left.

"Whoa, did you just kiss Dani Lovato? What happened?" Charlie immediately started to ask me.

"I don't…did that really just happen?" I told replied to him.

"Okay, you're still freaking out…do you want like, some water or something? I can get you water, I think." He offered.

"Charlie. She just kissed me. Charlie. What do I do?" I frantically reply back to him.

"Seriously, what happened?" he asks once more.

After I explained everything to Charlie, Dani came back into the room. This time the look on her face was different.

"Hey, um, can I talk to you Isabella?" Dani quietly asks me.

"um," I look to Charlie and he walks into the other section of the room that was out of sight. "Yeah, lets chat."

"I don't really…know why I kissed you, I really shouldn't have. I mean, I like, just met you. Even though I kind of have a crush on you-" I interrupt her

"You have a…crush on me?" I say, surprised.

"Yeah… I mean, uh, but I really shouldn't have kissed you, I'm sorry."

"Dani, don't be sorry, it's not like you hurt me. I kind of enjoyed it, and it'll be an experience I'll never forget, if anything, I should thank you for even allowing me to come backstage with you at all. So, uh, thanks Dani!" I laugh and reach out for a hug, which Dani returns. "Dani, I have to be honest though, after you kissed me, it's kind of the only thing that's been on my mind for the last hour."

She looks up to me, and smiles. I can't help but to smile back to her. "Really? It's kind of been all that's on my mind too."

"Well, yeah."

"Hey, are you coming to my sound check?" Dani asks me.

"No, Charlie and I were going to chill out at this restaurant down the street." I tell her.

"Well… what if you and Charlie hung out at my sound check instead?" she tells me, with a huge smile on her face that I can't resist.

"Well, that'd be cool…I'd have to check with Charlie, but I'm down." I reply to her with a smile.

Dani and I chatted for another thirty minutes, and then we went to her sound check, of course with Charlie.

"Geez, with you and Dani hanging out this whole trip I feel like a third wheel." He tells me, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Oh Charlie," I laugh at him "if you brought your annoying boyfriend I'd be the third wheel," he starts to realize how much I've been the third wheel on his dates with his boyfriend, "and I find it funny, how now that you're the third wheel, you don't like it. So after this, are you going to keep forcing me to go on your lame dates?" I tell him, as he goes silent.

"…fine. You don't have to come on my dates with Ryan anymore. If it makes you feel any better, we broke up a couple days ago." He says, as his voice drifts off.

"Charlie, why didn't you tell me?" I ask him, feeling guilty. "Sorry, Charlie."

"I didn't want to ruin our fun at the concert. But whatever, he's a total douchebag."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Hell no! We're- I'm hanging out with someone who's hanging out with the amazing Dani Lovato! I don't need some asshole here to drag me down!" he practically screams back. I would normally keep head-butting him to get an answer, but considering Charlie never calls anyone names, I decided that it wasn't a topic he wanted to talk about.

When we got into sound check, Dani started off with her question and answer session with Natalie.

"Alright, where is Natalie?" Dani asks, looking behind her for Natalie.

"Heeey, I'm here." Natalie says.

"Hey! Alright let's do this q and a." she says, eagerly.

"Alright, so, Dani, would you ever consider being bisexual?" Natalie says with a laugh.

"Well, y'all definitely aren't shy, that's for sure!" Dani says with a laugh. "I don't know, honestly." She says, as she looks right at me. I give her a 'what-the-hell' look, but she shrugs it off.

"Okay, so, Dani, what is your favorite time of day?" Natalie says in a funny voice.

After the sound check, I went back stage once more with Charlie. We went into the lounge, and waited around for the show to start. We played some Xbox games, and then got bored and played Truth or Dare.

"okay, truth or dare?" Charlie asks me.

"hmm…truth!" I say. I've been kind of scared of Charlie's dares since that one day I fell off the top of the swing and broke my wrist.

"Okay. Did you get her number?" he asks with an excited face.

"uhg… I really wanted to." I tell him, really disappointedly. "And she did! She gave me it earlier!"


End file.
